


never make me cry

by saucegay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Suicide, this is very rushed but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucegay/pseuds/saucegay
Summary: Leia was there when Ben killed his father.





	never make me cry

Her mouth molded itself into a semblance of shock as the light sword drove through her   
husband’s chest. It’s offending glow reflecting off her son’s face. She dropped her blaster and ran to his side. Sounds of Chewie firing rang off in the distance. 

“Han, Han come on, you have to stay with me. Keep your eyes open, alright? It’s going to be okay.” His hands reached up to grasp at her cheeks. Tears fell from her eyes. “Han. You’ve got to stay with me. I love you honey. I love you so much,” She cried as his hands began to slip. “No, no Han. You can’t do this. You can’t go now. This isn’t what we agreed on. We were going to die in our sleep together hours apart? Do you remember that?” 

His eyes closed fully and a final breath left his lips. Leia gasped for air and whispered “Ben.” 

“Ben!” She bellowed as she stood up. “Ben. You are going to get your ass back on the Falcon and you are coming home with me now. You’ve gone too far.” Her bun was becoming undone. 

“Ben is dead! I killed him just like I killed Han Organa.” 

“For Force’s sake, Ben. Honor your father especially after you’ve just murdered him.” Leia began talking steps towards her son. “I know you want to come back.” 

“I don’t. Killing him severed any foolish bonds I had with the Light side.” 

“Please, Ben.” Leia begged, walking towards him with open arms. “We can make this better.” 

Ben’s shaking body, holding the lightsaber with both hands gripped it tighter as she grew nearer “STOP! Don’t come any closer!”

Her feet taking slow steps on the bridge, her face grimacing as she felt the first burn of his lightsaber. Ben’s eyes grew wide: “No, no, Mom, no, you can’t.” 

She smiled and whispered a final “I love you.” to her son before she fell off the bridge to join her husband in whatever happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> uh.........yeah. i wrote that.


End file.
